


A Little Heartbreak goes a Long Way

by Mya_Stone



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Unrequited Crush, first draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Farmer Asa enjoys helping people, and enjoys making people happy. Clint was easy to satisfy, he only wanted a date with the cute bartender. Through running errands and overall being Clint's wingman, Asa realizes precisely why Clint is so enamored with Emily, and Asa finds himself falling for her, too.





	A Little Heartbreak goes a Long Way

People had often called Asa "too nice". His teachers and his parents were common culprits. His former manager at Joja had said with a rueful smile, "you're just too nice for corporate work." He'd never understood their meaning. He loved the smile on his friend's faces when he brought them small homemade treats, or the relief from his neighbors when they found their driveways shoveled. "Too nice" was usually offered as a warning, but he'd never met a person who deserved less than what he could offer.

But now, as Asa stared into Clint's panicked eyes, he began to finally understand their warning. He didn't have a problem helping the blacksmith, who was downtrodden in all ways of life. Clint pinned for the beautiful bartender at the Saloon, and it seemed a simple matter to be his wingman. After all, it wasn't that Emily didn't like him, but rather that Clint struggled to express any of his feelings, and she didn't even realized he wanted anything more than a beer and chips.

It was through the small errands for Clint that Asa got to know Emily. She was kind to everyone, and more than a little naive. But her smile was always warm, and when Asa spoke of the spirits, she would nod enthusiastically and share her experiences. It was a kindness Asa had not known before. Watching her care for an injured bird, who never squawked under her care, had sent a blossom of warmth through his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. 

When she found him stumbling back to town, haggard and bruised from a bad day in the mines, she rushed him to her house. Patching his wounds and calming his nerves with a hot cup of tea, she chided him on his foolishness. But her gentle touch and worried tone healed him more than any salve. He understood why the parrot never protested.

He had helped Clint gather his nerves to talk to her, to guide him in saying what Emily would like to hear. Realizing all too late that instead of Emily falling for Clint, it was Asa who fell for Emily. With Clint in front of him, pleading slightly, a pit grew inside his stomach, its roots growing and twisting around his tender heart. He already knew what had to be done, but for once, finding the strength to put others first was that much harder.

"Ask her to the Carnival, Clint." He said quietly. "Just say how you feel. She'll understand. She likes you."

Clint swallowed, his normally pale skin was hot and flushed. He eyed Emily again, his eyes pleading.  _ What are you waiting for? She's too nice to hurt your feelings. _ Asa thought, before staring at his feet. He wanted Clint to chicken out, even though he felt rotten thinking it. A few small daisies grew along the river's edge, sparking an idea. He gathered up a small bouquet, moving quickly and quietly to avoid drawing Emily's eyes. The bouquet was small, but it was the intention of the gift that would satisfy. 

"Here." Asa said, holding out the bouquet, tying the stems together with a small bit of twine. "Give these to her, too. And just be honest, Clint." Clint breathed deep a few times before taking the small bouquet in his calloused hands. He fiddled with the twine slightly, unmoving.

"Do you want to go out with her or not, Clint?" Asa struggled to keep his tone quiet.

"I do." He mumbled. "But…"

"Then go." Asa put his hand over the twine, catching Clint’s eyes. Asa fought to say the words he needed to hear. It would be easy for Clint to back down now. "If you don’t do this, I won’t give you my business anymore. I can sell the ores in Grampleton."

Clint narrowed his eyes, but looked to Emily again. She was finishing up her conversation; there wouldn't be a better time. Steeling himself, Clint took a few steps, his stride growing more confident with every step. Asa watched as long as he dared, before hiding himself behind the trunk of the tree, sinking to the ground. Clint deserves to be happy, and any man would be happy with Emily by his side. Helping people usually filled him with such warmth, but this time, he just felt empty.

Clint's shout of joy echoed through through the town, and Asa felt himself wince. Unable to remain still any longer, Asa crouched and snuck away along the riverside. Though he walked towards the forest, his mind was lost.


End file.
